The present invention relates to substantially hydrated cement particulates. More particularly, the present invention relates to subterranean treatment fluids comprising substantially hydrated cement particulates and associated methods of use in subterranean applications.
Hydraulic fracturing is a process commonly used to increase the flow of desirable fluids, such as oil and gas, from a portion of a subterranean formation. Hydraulic fracturing operations generally involve introducing a fracturing fluid into a subterranean formation at or above a pressure sufficient to create or enhance one or more fractures in the formation. Enhancing a fracture includes enlarging a pre-existing fracture in the formation. The fracturing fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “prop pant” that are deposited in the fractures. The prop pant functions to prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of pressure, forming conductive channels through which fluids may flow to (or from) the well bore.
Another process that involves the use of particulates is gravel packing. A “gravel pack” is a term commonly used to refer to a volume of particulate materials (such as sand) placed into a well bore to at least partially reduce the migration of unconsolidated formation particulates into the well bore. Gravel packing operations commonly involve placing a gravel pack screen in the well bore neighboring a desired portion of the subterranean formation, and packing the surrounding annulus between the screen and the subterranean formation with particulate materials that are sized to prevent and inhibit the passage of formation solids through the gravel pack with produced fluids. In some instances, a screen less gravel packing operation may be performed.
Conventional particulates included as prop pant and/or gravel in subterranean treatment fluids include, but are not limited to: sand; bauxite; ceramic materials; glass materials; polymer materials; Teflon® materials; nut shell pieces; seed shell pieces; fruit pit pieces; wood; composite particulates; cured resinous particulates comprising nut shell pieces, seed shell pieces, inorganic fillers, and/or fruit pit pieces; and combinations thereof. Conventionally, composite particulates that may be used comprise a binder and a filler material wherein suitable filler materials include silica, alumina, fumed carbon, carbon black, graphite, mica, titanium dioxide, meat-silicate, calcium silicate, kaolin, talc, zirconia, boron, fly ash, hollow glass micro spheres, solid glass, and combinations thereof. Sand is a common particulate utilized in subterranean treatment fluids as either prop pant or gravel, but there may be issues related to supply and cost associated with using sand.
To modify one or more properties of a subterranean treatment fluid, various admixtures may be included in the subterranean treatment fluid. As used herein, the term “admixture” refers to materials, other than the base fluid used for making the subterranean treatment fluid, which may be added to the subterranean treatment fluid before or during its mixing. Admixtures oftentimes are provided in the form of liquids or soluble solids (e.g., powders). Attempts have been made to counteract the problems that may be associated with the delivery of admixtures in solid and liquid form. For instance, an admixture provided in powdered form may become dry compacted, or the admixture, in another instance, may be coated onto a carrier particle. However, improvements are needed for the delivery of admixtures into subterranean treatment fluids.